Political Love (Lionheart x Male Reader)
by sosowild
Summary: It had been a few weeks since the "animals gone savage" case had been solved. You had gone to bail out The former mayor of Zootopia, Leodore Lionheart. When the two of you start getting closer, will it go smoothly, or will you just be abandoned?
1. Humble Beginnings

Humble Beginnings

(A/N Before you ask, no, I will not be doing only Zootopia fanfics. You are also a Tiger at around the age of 21. By the way, this will eventually turn into a lemon.)

It had been about 2-3 weeks since the "animals gone savage" case had been solved. Everyone was relieved at the fact that no one would be turning savage anytime soon. You had celebrated as well, but to a lesser extent, mainly because of your landlord being so strict. Anyway, you were on your way to the Zootopia City Jail (prison?). Most people would wonder why you're going there of all places, but you understood perfectly. You were going there to bail someone out. Who might that be? The former mayor of Zootopia. Leodore Lionheart.

After seeing the video that led to his arrest, most people thought of him as some greedy jerk. But, you were different. You didn't think much of his arrest at first, but when you looked back at it, you saw something. You saw remorse. You have this sort of, "ability", to tell someone's emotions, just by looking in their eyes. This is no "superpower", more like a social skill. Anyway, when you looked at these videos again, you saw that he genuinely was panicking about the situation. You knew these emotions were real.

(Time Skip)

You had just finished signing the proper documents for his release forms. You were spending almost all of your life savings on this, but you knew it was the right thing to do. You were waiting for about a half an hour since you had signed the papers. Eventually, he came out, accompanied by two guards. He looked, a lot different. His mane, which was usually groomed to near perfection, was scraggly and unkempt. He had a few cuts on his face, and his eyes weren't bright, but looked dull. But that makes sense, that would happen to anyone who was stuck in jail for 1 ½ months (I'm guessing at how much time he could've been in there). When he saw that it wasn't someone he knew, he had a puzzled, yet still relieved look on his face. You knew this was the start of something VERY big.


	2. First Meeting

First Meeting

(Lionheart's P.O.V.)

The guards had come and told me that I was being released. I was so relieved at the fact that I was being let go. But, who would bail me out? I don't have any family members that would care enough, nor do I have anyone close enough to me. Either way, I went with them, signed all the necessary paperwork, collected my belongings, and headed out. Who I saw was someone who I had never seen before. They were just standing there, calmly, as if this was a regular thing for them. From what I know from the paperwork, their name was (F/N) (L/N). I had never heard of them, so they must have just been a citizen who might've actually cared about me.

(Your P.O.V.)

He stood there and faced you. "Hello," he said smiling, "you must be (F/N)"

"Yes, that's me." You responded calmly. Even though he's been in there for a month, he seems to have a polite demeanor.

"Look, you're free to go, so get going." One of the guards said in an annoyed tone to Lionheart.

"Oh, right. Yes, uh, how will I be getting home?" He asked.

"Why don't I drive you?" He looked over at you and smiled.

"Ah, yes, thank you." He said with a slight nod. You both headed out to your car. Luckily he fit in the passenger seat.

"So, I feel I should properly introduce myself. I'm Leodore Lionheart. But just call me by my last name"

"(F/N) (L/N), pleasure to meet you." You both shook hands. "So, where do you live?"

(Time Skip)

You had just pulled up. He owned quite a big home. It's no mansion or anything. Lionheart stepped out of the car and thanked you for bailing him out. "Would you like to come in for a drink or two?"

"Oh, um, sure." Over time when you were talking in the car, you seemed to have relaxed a little. He unlocked the front door, and welcomed you inside. Luckily, the electricity was still working, so he turned on the lights. The place was quite homey. To your right there were two couches seated around a medium sized flat-screen TV. To your left was a bar like area with a door that you assumed let to a kitchen. In the back there were a few glass doors leading to a small pool area, and to the right were some stairs both ascending and descending.

He gestured to the bar. "Please, have a seat." You sat down on one of the stools. He went into the back door and came back with what looked like a very expensive bottle of wine. He poured two glasses, one for each of you. He pulled up a stool across from you and sat down. He asked you a few questions, like what you did for work.

"I'm an animator actually." He seemed a little surprised at this. "It pays well, and I get credit for working with popular shows." One of you more famous works was working on the opening for Black Beaver(Black Butler). Then he asked you a question that you weren't expecting.

"Why did you bail me out? After all the trouble I caused." You weren't sure how to react.

"I don't know. Something just told me it was the right thing to do. I felt like you didn't deserve it." He had an expression of shock on his face, which turned into a soft smile.

"Either way, I can't thank you enough. You can visit anytime." You looked over at him in shock.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course. It's the least I could do."You paused for a moment.

"Thank you." As soon as you said that though, you heard the chime of a grandfather clock. "Oh my, it's getting late. I should probably get going." You thanked him for everything and headed for you car. He waved at you as you drove off. You had no idea of what was to come.

 _(If you're wondering why I only upload at night, That's usually the only time I have that I can upload)_


	3. Friendship, and?

Friendship, and?

It had been about a month since you had released Lionheart, and you both were getting along quite well. You had learned about his touchy temper pretty quick, so you made sure to avoid it as much as possible. It was quite easy to, seeing as you were good at changing a subject. You had learned quite a bit about him, and vice versa. You visited him usually every other day, and he enjoyed when you would visit, seeing as he had no one else living there.

After a while the two of you had began to share a close bond, and an even closer one on your end. It seemed you had began to develop a bit of a crush on the former mayor, and lucky for you, you were able to hide it… mostly.

Since it was nearing summer, he had invited you over for a swim a few times. And his choice of swimwear was quite, interesting. He wore something more similar to a speedo, and you couldn't help but blush a little, though luckily it wasn't very noticeable through your orange fur. You honestly felt as if you were about to nosebleed at any given moment. _(Oh god, I can already picture the fan art.)_

Back to the matter at hand, turns out, the two of you had shared a few interests, especially music. You had never seen him as someone who would enjoy many types of music, but he actually liked a lot. The genres that surprised you the most was that he was into things like techno, pop, and, on occasion, rock. Heck, you and him even had a few songs you had in common that you liked.

"If you don't mind me asking, have you ever tried singing?" You were sort of expecting this question.

"Actually, I used to be in a band during high school. I played guitar, and was lead vocalist."

"How long has it been since you last played?"

"About a week or two. I play occasionally, just to practice."

"Well, next time you visit, maybe you could play something?"

You smiled. "Sure, I'll see if there's any song that I still have memorised."

"Thank you. I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

(The next day)

You had packed your amplifier and electric guitar into you car, and were around half way there. You had gotten any backup instruments downloaded, seeing as noone could have come. You were wondering whether he would like the song you chose, but you decided it should be impressive at least. You soon arrived, and he helped you unload everything.

"I should tell you, we mostly did covers of other songs, so I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

You started everything up, took a deep breath, and began. You had no idea what you were thinking, choosing this song, but there was no going back now.

Nothing I say comes out right,

I can't love without a fight,

No one ever knows my name,

When I pray for sun, it rains.

I'm so sick of wasting time,

But nothing's moving in my mind,

Inspiration can't be found,

I get up and fall but,

I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, I'm alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,

And I know it from the start,

Still I end up in a mess,

Every time I second guess.

All my friends just run away,

When I'm having a bad day,

I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, I'm alive!

When I'm bored to death at home,

When they won't pick up the phone,

When I'm stuck in second place,

Those regrets I can't erase.

Only I can change the end,

Of the movie in my head,

There's no time for misery,

I won't feel sorry for me.

I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, oh!

I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my hard life,

I'll live my life,

I'm alive!

And it ended, him clapping, amazed. "I don't know what I was thinking, picking this song." You said, scratching the back of your head.

"You don't need to worry, it was amazing. You're quite talented, how come you didn't get into music?"

"It was fun at first, but I was getting tired of my throat hurting."

"Either way, it was wonderful."

"Thanks, I should probably get going though. I have a big project I'm working on."

He helped you get everything in your car, and you set off to leave. You could still feel the heat on your face. "I just hope this relationship ends like all the others." You said to yourself as you drove out.

 _(HEY GUYS! Sorry for the hiatus, I've been pretty busy. But, thanks for your patience! And if you're wondering, no, there will not be some sort of musical aspect for each of my fanfics. And between all the work that I need to get done, the emotional support I need to provide to my friend, and the fact that I'm trying to cram in as much Homestuck as possible, I'm glad I got this chapter done now. And don't worry, the plot will be getting very interesting soon. Well, see ya!)_


	4. Eviction

Eviction.

You couldn't believe what had happened. Okay, you were sort of expecting it eventually. You had been evicted. Your landlord had found out you and Lionheart had a personal connection, and, in fear that you were some sort of criminal, kicked you out. Luckily, he gave you enough time to pack up your stuff first. You had nowhere to go, no where to stay. Except, one place.

You were on your way to Lionheart's. You had called him in advance and told him about the situation, and he offered you stay with him for a little. He had a spare room that you could stay in and everything. You had agreed of course. But, that did cause a few awkward situations. One, you were now living with your crush, and two, you had no idea of anywhere else that you could rent.

Either way, you were now living with Lionheart, or Leo, as you now call him. Lionheart doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, so you gave him a nickname. You could have sworn you had seen his cheeks turn a little red when you first gave it to him. But, either way, you were glad that you had a place to stay, even if it is with your crush.

You had set up a sort of office-like area out of the room he offered you. That way, it was easy for you to get to work as soon as you woke up. Leo was looking for work too, though, no success so far. You asked him about his strengths , and he really mostly had strengths in things that would aid him in politics. Though, he was a pretty good singer. He had such a deep voice when he sang, it sent chills up your spine.

Over time, the two of you began to grow an even closer bond, which wasn't too surprising. You ended spending at least a few hours a day with him, either helping him in the kitchen, finding him a job, you teaching him a about animation, or just the two of you watching movies. It was a good lifestyle, with your animation getting you enough money to get by. Though, there were a few aspects you weren't keen about.

For one, he isn't always the happiest in the mornings. If anything, he's the opposite. And two, you always had this feeling you were being watched. But, you tended to get that feeling whenever you're in a big house. Either way, you decided to look past these and see the positives. You felt a like you needed to help him, seeing as you're the one who bailed him out.

"Hey, Leo, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being, watched?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"There used to be family who lived here. Sadly, their son, passed away. They said they felt their son's spirit could still be trapped here."

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER!?" You're deathly afraid of ghosts, spirits, and the like."

"Whoa, calm down. I was only joking. But yes, I do occasionally get the feeling that I'm being watched."

You sighed, "Never do that again."

He smirked, "Alright."

But still, you hadn't known why you had that constant feeling. Could it be nerves? I mean, you are living in someone else's house. You decided to stop thinking about it and get some sleep.

 _(Hey guys, sorry about the boring chapter. But, you're in luck. After this, thing are gonna get_ _ **interesting**_ _if you know what I mean_ _ **wink wink nudge nudge lick lick.**_ _)_

 _(HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE FORMATTING MISTAKE!)_


End file.
